


Nest

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve, Established Relationship, Grooming, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony returned to the bedroom, his focus snapping entirely to Bucky, still sprawled out on the bed. He curled up at the end, one hand on Bucky's ankle, one possessively covering the swell of Bucky's ass. Hewanted,but this was Steve's time to shine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 303
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Wiggle) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I combined your wingfic prompt with your heatfic prompt :D

Tony pushed through the front door, balancing the takeout containers with his briefcase, and used one wing to swing it shut behind him. "Hello? Honeys, I'm home!" There was no answer. "It's not like I expect an honour guard, or something, but at least a -" Tony pushed open the bedroom door and cut off. "Buck?"

Bucky was face down on the bed, hair and wings both soaking wet and bedraggled, clinging to the sheets like a drowned rat. He was curled up, one arm wrapped around his middle, the other holding a pillow over his head.

"Oh shit." Tony dropped the food on the dresser and crossed the room, stripping off half his clothes as he went. He landed a hand on Bucky's back; his skin was as hot as lava. "Sweetheart?"

"Blurrrgh," Bucky moaned. 

Tony brushed his fingers through the edge of Bucky's feathers on his right wing, smoothing out the ruffled barbs. The water drops still gathered there were cold. Tony sighed. "You can't ice the heat away sweetheart."

Bucky huffed.

Tony folded down over his back and pressed his nose up under Bucky's ear. He breathed in deeply and couldn't stop the groan that leaked out. He smelled  _ fantastic.  _ "Where's Steve?"

"Meeting at SHIELD," Bucky mumbled.

"Why didn't you text him? Call me?"

Bucky's face appeared out of the pillow, and he glared over his shoulder at Tony. "Cause I knew you were on your way home. Didn't want you to trip and hurt yourself rushing to get up here."

Tony laughed and kissed the back of his neck. "You make me sound all klutzy. I'll have you know, I'm very graceful."

"Not when you know you're ten minutes away from a lungful of my heat scent," Bucky said smugly. 

"Yeah, well…" All of Tony's amazing return quips dropped out of his brain completely when Bucky's movement wafted a new haze of honey-sweet scent off his feathers. "Babe," he moaned. "You are so delicious."

Bucky squirmed. "Not ready yet."

"I know." Tony kissed the back of his neck again. "I can be patient." He rolled off the bed again and dug out his phone.

_ He's in heat,  _ he texted to Steve. 

"I'm going to shower off the office ick and then I'll be right back. You hungry?"

Bucky made a disgusted noise. "I will never be hungry again."

Tony laughed. "Give me an hour or two, sweetheart, I can find your appetite." He put the takeout containers in the fridge, snagging a few fries for himself first, then dumped the rest of his clothes in the hamper. He stepped right in the shower and turned it on hot, leaving his phone propped up amongst the shampoo bottles so he could see right when Steve texted him back. He barely bothered to clean his wings, running his fingers haphazardly through them a few times and not oiling at all. It hardly mattered. While he was rubbing a towel over his legs, the phone chimed.

_ Steve: On my way.  _

"Thank god," Tony breathed. He'd never been one of those alphas that could fill a beta role for his omega. He was too used to having to broadcast his alpha-ness to succeed in business, pumping out challenge and domineering command, over being what an omega needed, especially in pre-heat. He knew some people lived happily ever after in pairs, but Tony was bad at all of it. He was bad at grooming, he was bad at being calming, he was bad at controlling his scent, and as much as he loved Bucky's heat, he was terrified of it. 

Thankfully, he and Steve had already been bonded when Bucky had been found and rescued, so he'd never had to try and manage his heat on his own. Steve's old love, they'd fallen into rhythm again easily. And as hard and fast as Tony had lost his heart to Bucky too, and as thrilled as he was to add an omega to their pairing, he'd had to work up every ounce of courage the first time Bucky had announced his heat was inbound. 

Now, however, it felt like a gift. But it was still one he wanted to share with their other bondmate. 

He stepped back into the bedroom to find Bucky's wings were starting to arch up - the feathery one still looking an absolute mess, but the metal one having clicked back into place on its own. One of Bucky's knees was up a little too, arching his back just a bit, raising his ass, just a bit. Tony sucked in a sharp breath. There were some parts of Bucky's heat he was  _ very, very  _ good at, though.

Tony ran one hand up the back of Bucky's bare leg and over the curve of his ass, squeezing just a little.

"Not ready yet," Bucky sing-songed. 

"I know, sweetheart." Tony couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. "Steve's on his way." He bent over and nudged his way into the mess of blankets until he was able to sneak a kiss to the end of Bucky's nose. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Bucky said softly. "Thank you for being here for me."

Tony squeezed his wrist. "Last change to take the HX."

"Nah." Bucky stretched on the sheets. "It feels good. I want this one. And you're both here and we're all safe, so I wanna do it."

"Okay. Whatever you want, baby. You know Steve and I won't be disappointed if you don't want to, right?" Tony couldn't help reminding him.

Bucky opened one eye to glare at him. "I  _ know,  _ Tony. I know. I want to. It's for all of us."

"Okay, okay." Tony kissed him again. "You're absolutely stunning like this, you know?"

Bucky's glare turned to a grin. "I know. But keep sweet-talking me." 

Tony opened his mouth to lavish more praise on his beautiful omega, when he heard the front door click. "Hold on. I'll be right back." He slipped out of the bedroom and found Steve frantically dumping his bags by the door. "Hey, there, hot stuff."

"Tony. Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's fine." Tony waved a hand. "Barely started. Don't panic."

"Oh, okay. That's good." Steve visibly relaxed. He opened his arms, and Tony flowed into his hold, nudging up along his jaw to scent and kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Steve caught Tony's face between his hands. "God, look at you…" he murmured. "You're all fired up already."

"He smells amazing."

"Let's go take care of our omega, then."

Tony returned to the bedroom, his focus snapping entirely to Bucky, still sprawled out on the bed. He curled up at the end, one hand on Bucky's ankle, one possessively covering the swell of Bucky's ass. He  _ wanted,  _ but this was Steve's time to shine, and if he got too pushy before the heat hit fully, Bucky would growl him off and reject his knot, as much as he knew consciously he wanted it. Steve appeared at his side, also naked now - and wowza, that would never get old - and he ran his hand flat up Bucky's spine, ending with cupping the back of his neck.

"Steve," Bucky whined. 

"Hey, baby. You look amazing."

"I look like I've been dunked in a lake and flopped on the dock," Bucky countered. He turned his head to the other side to blink pleading eyes up at Steve. "I need your fingers," he begged.

"I know." Steve climbed on the bed and rearranged them both, moving Bucky around as if he weighed nothing. He ended up propped against the headboard with Bucky spread over his lap, arms around Steve's waist, face burrowed in his stomach. Steve smiled down at Tony who stared dopily back up at him. Tony breathed in every lungful he could of their mixed scents, happy and peaceful now that they were together. Steve grabbed a bottle of wing oil from the side table and spread some on his fingers then reached up and gripped the arch of Bucky's right wing in both hands.

It was incredibly soothing watching Steve groom Bucky. His masterful fingers carefully parted each feather, smoothed and oiled the barbs, then moved on to the next. The more he worked, the more Bucky's wings pressed up, wrapping around him, luxuriating in the touch, and therefore the more of Bucky's body was revealed to Tony. 

Tony's wings twitched with desire, knowing what was coming, wanting it for himself, but the anticipation was almost as good as the release itself. And watching the two men he loved care for each other like this was spectacular in a way that nothing else could ever compare to. He'd trade his own pleasure any day of the week to watch them bring this to each other. 

But he didn't need to, because Bucky was inching closer and closer to needing his alpha as much as he needed his beta. As Steve worked his way through Bucky's wings, Bucky's hips started to push up, started to roll, rubbing his bare cock on the soft sheets. His breathing heavied, and the sweet scent of slick drew Tony closer and closer to his glorious ass. When Bucky whined softly, Tony stroked his fingers up over his ass and then down, fingers slipping between the cheeks to find Bucky's messy hole. He was so wet. Tony couldn't help bringing those fingers to his lips and tasting him with a moan.

When Bucky pushed back towards Tony's fingers instead of writhing away, Tony knew he was ready. He crawled up Bucky's body, using his knee to nudge his legs apart so he could settle between them. He kissed and nipped at the back of his neck then stretched up to offer a kiss to Steve too, who took it with a smile. Steve wiped the wing oil off and moved to Bucky's other wing.  _ That _ had taken even longer to overcome than Tony's lack of confidence with an omega, but now, instead of curling it away, or even taking it off entirely for heats, Bucky let Steve groom his metal wing as well, even though it hardly needed it. The nerve connections meant he could feel it, and it had broken Tony's heart to see him settle for half a groom just because he was afraid Steve wouldn't want to touch him like that. 

But Steve looked serene and softly happy as he petted each metal feather into place. His hands… Tony would never get over those hands. Thinking about them on his own wings sent a shock of blood throbbing south and he rubbed his cock along Bucky's lower back, no doubt leaving a trail of pre-come. 

"Sweetheart," Tony whispered in Bucky's ear. "You ready?" he asked, even though he knew by the smell and taste of him that he was.

Bucky nodded. "Yes.  _ Please,"  _ he gasped, writhing against the sheets again. 

Tony gripped Bucky's hip with one hand and held him still, pinned down as he lined himself up. Bucky was wet and open and  _ needed him,  _ which was the headiest feeling in the world, so Tony just slipped inside, right to the hilt. 

"Oh  _ fuck,"  _ they both groaned in unison, and Steve chuckled. He rubbed his hands over the base of Bucky's wings, digging his fingers in, then flipped them up to pet back along Tony's chest, over the arc reactor and up to his face. 

Tony pressed deep inside Bucky until his budding knot throbbed against his rim. Steve's fingers danced through his hair, combing and stroking the strands in an echo of what he'd just done for Bucky. Tony started to shift, moaning as he pulled back and gasping as he thrust forward. Bucky's slick hole welcomed him in, loose and hot and wet. Tony grabbed both his hips and pulled up, kicking his knees wide so he could press in deeper. 

Dragging Bucky down pulled his face level with Steve's crotch, and Tony watched as Bucky's lips parted and wrapped around the head of Steve's cock. Steve's smile melted into bliss and he dropped his head back with a soft sigh, fingers curling up to tangle through Bucky's hair now.

Tony kept his eyes fixed on the place where Bucky and Steve were joined, heart pounding as Bucky sucked down more and more of Steve's cock, spit dripping over Steve's skin as Bucky moaned and licked. Steve's muscles went tense, carving his skin into marble. He threw his head back further, holding Bucky down and fucking up into his throat as Tony worked his ass. 

Tony could feel his knot starting to swell and he pushed a little harder so it would slide in past Bucky's rim every few thrusts, smacking a sharp groan out of both of them. "You want my knot, baby?" Tony asked, even though he knew Bucky's mouth was too full of Steve's cock to speak.

But Bucky nodded and hummed, arching his ass up higher and pressing back to meet every one of Tony's thrusts. Tony looked up to meet Steve's eyes and found him wide-eyed and fixed on him, lips parted with pleasure. "Tony… fuck. He's so good. I'm gonna come."

"Come for me, gorgeous," Tony purred. "Let's fill him up together."

Steve grunted, fingers going white knuckled in Bucky's hair, and he thrust up once more before freezing, back arched off the bed. He released with a whine, shaking and gasping as he throbbed visibly in Bucky's mouth, looking like a Greek god in the throes of ecstasy.

Bucky moaned, fucking himself up on Tony's cock, and that was enough to push Tony over too. He flattened Bucky under him as he pushed all the way in, his knot stretching Bucky's rim to the limit before slipping inside and tying them together. Bucky's tight muscles convulsed around Tony and the first wave of orgasm throbbed his come deep inside him. The inevitable rebound pushed an orgasm out of Bucky which just made him squeeze tighter around Tony, begging for more. Tony hooked both hands around Bucky's wings and Bucky snapped them back, folding them tightly against his sides and trapping Tony against him. Tony's wings spread up and wide, curving over to make a protective cocoon with all of them wrapped inside. 

_ "Shit," _ Tony breathed. Bucky's body was still milking his cock, drawing wave after wave of come out of him and a new rush of release with each one. He was no doubt soaking the sheets under him, too, and Tony couldn't wait to see what a mess they'd made.

Steve shifted down until Bucky could rest on his chest. "You were so good, baby," he crooned. "So beautiful."

Bucky hummed happily, a dopey smile on his face, and Tony pressed kisses everywhere he could reach. He groaned again when Steve's clever fingers reached up to comb through his wings, now, slick again with oil. Tony flexed and ruffled them, encouraging Steve's preening. The soft, soothing touch allowed him to relax against Bucky's back, the knot fully taken, and drift until it released. Later, he and Bucky would pin Steve to the carpet and groom him until he was soft and stupid, kissing him, and praising him, and thanking him for carrying them through the hot, churning chaos of a heat. But for now, they all rested together, Steve idly grooming his way from tip to base, Tony's mouth pressed tightly between Bucky's shoulder blades, and Bucky nestled safe and secure on Steve's chest. 


End file.
